


Stay

by JulliaaWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Muggle-born, Muggles, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulliaaWrites/pseuds/JulliaaWrites
Summary: It was going to be Kiara’s first day at Hogwarts. And that was the first time she has ever noticed him, the blonde-haired boy.Or also known as Draco Malfoy x female original character shipping story that follows the events of the book.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. The Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and first ever on this site. Hope you'll like it!
> 
> This chapter will be a prologue so it'll be short.

It was going to be Kiara’s first day at Hogwarts. She has been excited to go to it ever since her human parents found out she was a witch. She had her bags packed and was ready for a new adventure!

In the train she sat at the empty space. Soon a black-haired girl joined her.

“Hello!” the girl said. She had brown eyes, dark skin and was only slightly taller than Kiara. 

“Hi! I’m Kiara!” ginger haired girl answered.

“Abbie. This is your first year too?”

“Yeah.”

“Which house do you hope to get in?” Abbie was excited.

“Hufflepuff. I have always dreamed about being a one! And you?”

“I don’t really care which house I get. I’m just so happy to go, either will be amazing!”

“That’s great! I hope we will be in the same one!”

The girls continued to talk the whole ride.

\----------

“Gryffindor!” Sorting hat declared when it was put on Abbie’s head. 

“Okay next up Kiara Stevenson!” Kiara was called.

She sat and Sorting hat was placed on her head. “I see”, it started, “there is no doubt this house is right for you. Hufflepuff!”

And even though Abbie and her won’t be in same room, Kiara was very happy to be a Hufflepuff. It was here wish after all. She went back on her place and listened to next person being called.

“Draco Malfoy!”

Kiara looked at the to her seemingly nice and friendly kid who got up and went to take a seat so Sorting hat can sort him. And that was the first time she has ever noticed him, the blonde-haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far! Next chapters will be longer. Feel free to comment down below your opinions!


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was first week of their 6th year. Kiara was sitting on the wall drawing Draco. Which was all great until they locked eyes and he got suspicious about a random girl watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter is out, hope you'll like it. Let me know your comments down below :)

It was first week of their 6th year. Kiara was sitting near the window and reading her book. She always liked to get some alone time to relax. She also loved to read and draw. Since Abbie was now a perfect and was at the meeting, Kiara decided to drop the book and go draw.

She went to the Courtyard and sat on the wall. Some kids were playing Gobstones, some were discussing new school year, others were playing pranks. It has never been quiet and peaceful in Hogwarts. Then she saw him, Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood Slytherin who hates on human-born witches and wizards. 

He has caught her eye on the first day here, but she never got the opportunity to meet him. Besides, his hate for muggle-borns was disgusting. How can he hate people like her just because of their blood?

Either way she never got to know him. She was never the one to judge someone before meeting them and never had any interaction with him, so she didn’t really have any opinion on him, but still found him very handsome, so she decided to draw him that day.

She sat there in the Courtyard at the wall secretly watching Draco talk with Crabbe and Goyle. He was often with them. 

Unfortunately for Kiara, Draco locked eyes with her at some point. She quickly looked away, but when she tried to look at him again, she noticed he was still staring at her with very confused and suspicious look. She stayed there few more minutes finishing the drawing while trying not to look at him and noticed he looked at her few more times.

She saw Draco and Crabble and Goyle started coming towards her as she quickly tried to pick her things up and put them in the bag.

“Why were you staring at me? Were you eavesdropping what we talked about?” Draco asked angrily.

“N- no” Kiara was nervous.

“Then what were you doing?” Draco was growing impatient. 

“I was just…”

“Were you writing down what we said? Give me that!” he grabbed her sketchbook from her hand and looked at a really great drawing she made of him. He was shocked. Did he really just rip sketchbook from a girl accusing her she eavesdropped while she just drew him? “I…” was all he could say. “Wow!” he was amazed by her skills, it looked exactly like him.

There was awkward silence. Then Kiara just grabbed her sketchbook and left in panic. Draco didn’t say anything, he didn’t know what to say. Apologize? No, he would never. How was he supposed to know she wasn’t some sort of spy who tried to find out about him becoming a Death Eater? Maybe he could have complimented her art. He thought about it a bit and felt bad but what’s done is done, maybe he will meet her again. Besides, he doesn’t have time to worry about this when he has a task from the one who shall not be named himself to worry about. He didn’t even know the girl.

\------

Kiara was walking around with Abbie.

“That idi*t!” Abbie was angry. “How dares he just rip your sketchbook out of your hand and accuse you like that?”

“Don’t be too hard on him, maybe he had a bad day. It seems like he felt bad for what he did.”

“Kiara are you insane? That’s Draco Malfoy! He definitely didn’t feel bad, he makes human-born witches and wizards feel bad ALL THE TIME!”

“I just don’t want to judge anyone before I got to know them.”

“You amazed me sometimes. I love you but you’re too naive. You can’t really think people like him are good, can you?”

“Maybe, you never know what’s going on in someone’s life.”

“Wait why were you drawing him anyway?”

“Well.. uh..” Kiana started blushing. “I mean… he looks good.”

“NO! No, we are NOT having this conversation about DRACO MALFOY!” Abbie was shocked. “Your taste in men is weird.”

“Let’s just go to class or we will be late” Kiara tried to switch the topic.

“Okay, but I am not letting this go! Sooner or later we need to have a talk about who’s good to hang out with and who’s dangerous and toxic!”

“Or about not judging if people are good or bad if you don’t know about their lives. I mean I find what he does and how he treats us muggleborns disgusting but can’t help thinking how cute he looks. I can’t judge if he’s a good or bad person, but he is definitely on the wrong path.”

“Thank you!”

“Okay, we have one more minute” Kiara said as she entered the class. Abbie followed.

\-------

Later Kiara and Abbie were having lunch with their friend Sven. He was Ravenclaw student in the same year as them and often hung out with them. That is when he wasn’t busy hanging out with his boyfriend.

As they were talking, Kiara noticed something. A blonde boy starring at her from another table. As soon as she noticed him, he turned away. She tried to act normal, but she couldn’t help starring back at him through lunch, it seemed like he was doing the same.

“KIARA!” Abbie tried to get her attention.

“WHAT?!” Kiara snapped.

“Did you seriously not hear anything we just said?”

“Sorry. Was distracted.”

“Yes, we saw.” Abbie was annoyed.

“Who were you starring at?” Sven was curious.

“No one.”

“Was it someone from those Slytherins over there?” he looked in the direction she was watching. “Why are there so many people at that table?”

“Well I’m glad there are. Now what were we talking about?”

“About how this year we need to have higher grades. Last year we almost failed.”

“Right… but it was worth it helping Hagrid rescue animals instead of studying.”

“True. But this year we need to focus more on studying too.”

“Agreed.”

\-----

Kiara parted from Sven and Abbie and was going towards Hufflepuff common room. She just couldn’t stop thinking about Draco and what happened today. She wanted to know everything about him, wanted to meet him, to see what he is like, to have him in her life. She hoped that soon she will get that opportunity. However, she didn’t know that that day will indeed be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next one will be out but stay tuned.


End file.
